


Distracting

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, middle of a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Sometimes it is hard for a detective to stay focused on a case…
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Frank Hardy
Kudos: 22





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hardy Boys_ and _Nancy Drew_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by, sort of based on, a scene in the "Voodoo Doll" episode from _The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries_ 1970s TV show.

"I should have known…Nancy Drew," Frank Hardy sighed, making no attempt to keep the smile from his face when he saw the red-blondish-haired teenager waiting for him and Joe in the lobby of the county jail.

Nodding thanks to the deputy who had escorted him and his brother, the dark-haired boy added, "That's the second time you've been our guardian angel." His tone was grateful.

The worry vanished from Nancy's face as she gave them a small smile in return. "Can't you two stay out of trouble for at least a single day?" she teased lightly.

"It's hard when trouble just seems determined to follow us," Joe replied with an innocent shrug, reaching her side.

"Thank you, Nancy," Frank said quietly. "How much do we owe you?" His hand wandered towards his pocket.

She waved away the question. "You are welcome. Don't worry about it." Her expression grew serious. "Are you both okay?" she looked back and forth between the boys.

"Just peachy. Nothing like passing the night searching the cemetery, being arrested for stealing a body that may have never been there, and trying to catch some winks on those hard as steel cots back there," the blond-haired boy recounted as he rubbed the back of his stiff neck.

"We're fine," Frank quickly assured in turn. "But I'm wondering what happened to Lockhart. I didn't realize he had vanished until after the police came." He turned to Joe, an uneasy feeling turning his stomach; his worry was mirrored in his brother's eyes.

"Lockhart… Professor J. Allan Lockhart?" Nancy asked slowly.

The Hardy boys looked at her sharply.

"Yeah…" Joe trailed off.

The girl pressed her lips together into a firm line, gaze turning inward, the wheels in her head spinning.

"You know him? What do _you_ know about what's going on?" Frank asked with surprise, exchanging glances with Joe. Were their cases connected? Was it Lockhart she had been alluding to trailing a couple days ago…?

She came out of her thoughts with a slight shake of her head. "I can't tell you."

The older boy's brown eyes narrowed. Having worked together on solving several mysteries in the past, he was puzzled by Nancy's refusal to tell him and Joe what exactly her case was about, other than that she was following someone. It was not like her to be so secretive.

"Why not, Nan?" he pressed.

"I need to look into some things…" She glanced around the almost empty lobby and changed the subject. "We should head back to the hotel. You and Joe should get some rest." She started for the door.

" _Drew_ ," there was an edge in Frank's low voice as he caught her by the arm, a dark frown furrowing his brow.

The girl turned back, "I can't tell you. Not yet. I don't want you both to possibly be in danger." The expression on her face was determined.

Frank felt an inkling of frustration. They may be in danger if Nancy told them what she knew? Hadn't he and Joe faced plenty of danger before? And what sort of danger might she herself be in, knowing whatever she did? She couldn't keep them in the dark any longer, not let them help.

He opened his mouth to protest and was instantly silenced when Nancy unexpectedly brought her hand up to rest against his right cheek. His eyes widened a bit, and he forgot what he intended to say. Her hand was very soft and warm, and he wondered if she felt the tingles dancing where their skin touched. It took Frank a second to realize she was speaking.

"—I am sorry. Eventually I'll tell you. Please, trust me." She searched his face.

Wordlessly he stared.

Her hand returned to her side, and she smiled at him and Joe in turn briefly before she resumed walking to the door and slipped outside.

Blinking slowly, Frank's gaze moved from the door to his brother.

"I didn't say anything," the younger boy supplied helpfully after a short staring contest.

"You didn't have to," he sighed heavily, focused on the door again.

"Watch it. Don't let your concern about Nancy's safety distract you from our problems, like finding out what happened to Lockhart, big brother. She knows what she's doing."

Frank did not respond to the well-meaning advice. His gaze cleared and a muscle in his jaw twitched before he purposely strode out the door. Joe followed closely behind, shaking his head.

_Too late_ , he told himself.

THE END


End file.
